Boyfriend Material
by 19Beowulf97
Summary: Bakugo will admit his interest in Kirishima, as long as the interest is returned. He’ll let Kirishima talk about it, he’ll take peoples shit, hang out with Mr. perpetually positive, he’ll gladly fuck but what about when Kirishima wants to get serious? Will the word ‘boyfriend’ be Bakugo’s breaking point? *M for angry boi’s language and m/m scenes to come. (Kiribaku, POV Bakugo)
1. Setting the Scene

It was one thing for Kirishima to insert himself in Bakugo's life. It was one thing for him to lean on Bakugo like he hadn't a healthy fear of his quirk, to walk him home like Bakugo needed the company, to drag him along when their friends -ugh, Kirkishimas friends!- wanted to do something stupid like hang out. It was one thing for the man to have the AUDACITY to try to fucking save him, but this? Kirishima greeted Bakugo with his perpetually bright smile full of razor teeth. Kirishima held his arms out wide like the seething Bakugo would actually fill them.

"Hey, Baku-"

"Shut the fuck up, and wipe that look off your face before I do it for you!" Bakugo cut him off, holding out a hand towards Kirishima.

Kirishima let the corners of his lips fall and his arms drop, but not even the sparks in Bakugo's palm could keep him from bounding up out of his seat. Damn it, did Kirishima have him made? Did he know Bakugo wouldn't blow up his ass no matter how many threats he spun, well, unless he really asked for it. Kirishima slung his arm around Bakugo and drug him over to the table where he and his friends sat in the cafeteria. Bakugo considered tossing him over his shoulder and laying Kirishima out flat but what was worse, walking to the table himself or being drug there? Path of least resistance was much worse because that made him willing. So he let himself be drug to the table where Kaminari and the rest sat, teeth bared and eyes a blaze.

"Where have you been Bakugo?" Shido asked blinking her wide black eyes. "You got so behind you're being trained at lunch?"

The girl had a death wish, her over enthusiastic words made him on edge. She had a point, he missed the first half of lunch. Her reasoning was off though. The perpetually angry boy's mind rewound to their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, chewing him out for a solid fifteen minutes. It had been months since the summer training camp where he failed to protect himself and people had shut up about it for the most part. Mr. Aizawa of course with his drive to torture their quirks to perfection was on Bakugo's ass like rice on curry. He grimaced like eraserhead was still yelling in his ear.

"Nah, I'm so far ahead of you they have to take extra time to train me." Bakugo smirked.

Kirishima grinned. He knew Bakugo was kidding right? Damn, this idiot always smiled at Bakugo like he could hand him the world on a platter, like he was the fucking would on a platter. Bakugo wiped his hand across his face like he wished he could do to Kirishima and erase that smile he didn't deserve to see. Before he could yell at the redhead Midoriya walked by with Uraraka. She said something that made him freeze and slowly topple over like he was in some kind of anime and could defy the laws of gravity. While that was her quirk, Uraraka hadn't touched him and Deku was just stupid. As it had for years Bakugo's frustration redirected to the easiest target.

"You moron! You could've fucking stopped yourself! What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU? And you compare yourself to ALL MIGHT!?" Bakugo yelled standing.

The force of his hand hitting the table made the group around him grab their food where it danced.

Deku turned a worried expression to Bakugo now with more eyes on him than when he initially fell. He held up his hands in surrender and said. "I'm sorry Kacchan! I didn't even notice I fell until I was on the floor, and it's true I want to be like All Might but I would never compare myself to him! I'm not half the hero he is, though I know what you mean because other people make these-"

"SHUT UP NERD, OR I'LL MAKE YOU CHOKE ON THE GROUND WHERE YOU FELL!"

"Take it easy, Katsuki." Kirishima said. "You're shaking."

Wha-? In that instant, the drive to murder Deku sizzled out as quickly as the half-and-half bastard could chill his fire. Kirishima tugged the back of Bakugo's uniform jacket, encouraging him to sit down.

"Because I haven't eating anything." Bakugo grumbled.

Instead of going to get food and right the wrong he mentioned Bakugo gave in to the motion of Kirishima's hand and sat down. From the corner of his eye he watched Uraraka help Deku back to where they sat.

"Here, have the rest." Kirishima said, nudging the plate of tamagoyaki, rice and bottled water towards him.

Bakugo glared. "You think I want your leftovers, shitty hair?"

"I think you won't waste food, because that wouldn't be manly." Kirishima reasoned, passion in his eyes and fist pump as ever it was when he admired someone for being 'manly'.

Bakugo accepted the food mainly because he didn't have time to get anything else. In part, the senseless first part of his reasoning that is, it was because if he took the food he could live up to at least one instance Kirishima thought good on him. Most of the other times Bakugo knew was an ass, self righteous, and pretty damn hot headed. Just because he knew didn't mean he could change it though. In fact the more he faced those facts the stronger his need to improve himself and beat down the rest of his classmates, everyone really, grew. So, this time for Kirishima he could eat. The food was disappointing and lacked any kick, fortunately that made it easy for Bakugo to maintain his scowl as their classmates praised Kirishima for being kind to an ingrate.

By the time lunch was over Bakugo felt his brain cells dying, having nothing to do while he ate but listen to Kaminari talk. Had the guy over extended his quirk recently? Bakugo could hardly tell the difference between when he was supposedly competent or fried his brain. He was out of the cafeteria in seconds leaving the group behind, but seconds was all it took for Kirishima to catch up. The redhead fell in step with Bakugo easily and said,

"Let's make it through the last of our classes and we'll be free for the weekend!"

Right. It was Friday. Bakugo didn't look forward to the weekend like everyone else seemed to. They were just a couple more days, it didn't mean training stopped, and if he left the house he inevitably ran into classmates, if he stayed inside he was stuck with his parents which wasn't ideal either. It's not like they were complete shit, they just knew exactly how to piss him off. Bakugo heard that the idea of dorms were being passed around and he sure as hell would be on board with that. Not because they would ensure Kirishima could walk him home daily, not because he would be closer to him, no. Why would he want more of this? Bakugo sighed in the face of Kirishima prattling on about God knows what as they walked to class.


	2. Protect me, I’ll protect you

Clouds hung heavy in the sky as Bakugo walked down memorized streets. The city with all of its turns, shopping centers, transports and apartment complexes had been burned into his mind not only from everyday living but the need to know all he could to keep from being put in the same situation he was last summer. While Bakugo had lost battles, and been outsmarted, granted barely, being kidnapped was the lowest blow. How could he of all people be kidnapped? He wouldn't let it happen again. Despite that instance which always sat at the back of his mind there was another reason he had these particular streets memorized and that was for how often he walked them. If Bakugo continued down the sidewalk a couple more blocks he'd find himself at the door of Eijiro Kirishima.

Above him thunder cracked between brooding clouds. The noise rolled around a while before lightning flashed. The storm was moving fast, and Bakugo had a feeling rain would fall soon. As if on cue big, cold drops of rain began to scatter across the walkway staining the ground and Bakugo's hair in dark patches. While Bakugo didn't care for the rain considering it had the potential to weaken his quirk he felt peace with storms. Ha, how contrary. A storm was anything but peaceful but the loud crash and tremble thunder caused, the bright fire that streamed across the sky was how Bakugo felt when he used his quirk and using his quirk was his happy place. Well, one of them perhaps. He knocked on the door, leaving wet rings where his knuckles pounded.

A surprised Kirishima greeted him when it swung open. The redhead wore a dress down t-shirt and shorts but he looked better than he ever did in the school uniform. The only thing Bakugo might prefer was the lack of fabric used in Kirishima's costume. Bakugo trained his eyes hard on the other boy's face to keep from looking him over, and in that effort his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Bakugo." Kirishima said. Once he got past the surprise he grabbed Bakugo by the wrist and tugged him inside. "You're all wet."

"Nice observation idiot." Bakugo growled pulling away.

Just as he could have texted Kirishima to tell him he was coming, he could've checked the weather and brought an umbrella so he wouldn't be leaving such a puddle in the foyer.

"What's up?" asked Kirishima, unfazed by the gruff greeting. He just ran a hand through what were orderly spikes compared to Bakugo's current mess.

Bakugo looked around the house. "Shouldn't you make sure it's ok I'm here or some polite shit like that?"

"Nah, my parents are out. No clue when they'll be back." Kirishima shrugged.

Then, like it was an everyday routine warm fingers began to brush across Bakugo's chest as Kirishima unbuttoned his shirt.

"Eji-" Bakugo huffed unable to do much but try to form a sentence and ignore the heat spreading across his body. Woah. Bakugo shook his head and slapped Kirishima's hand away. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Kirishima looked up at him like he was crazy. "You want to catch a cold?"

Bakugo seriously considered igniting his quirk just to dry off but reprimand from countless people for an unauthorized and destructive explosion stopped him. He had no time for pointless conversations. He finished unbuttoning the shirt himself and peeled the black fabric from his skin. Despite the chill of being damp Bakugo's skin grew warm again under Kirishima's unwavering stare. Before Bakugo could do much more than bare his teeth Kirishima said,

"Go take a shower, dude. I know the last thing you want is to get behind for being sick and I'm the only one you'd let fill you in on class work which means you'd be screwed. I'll put your clothes through the dryer."

While Kirishima walked away Bakugo waved a fist at his back. "Don't tell me what to do, asshole!"

For what it was worth he was right. Bakugo wouldn't doubt Kirishima knowing most of the things he wanted, and didn't want for that matter. A year and a half of sticking to him like glue could do that. With his shoes and socks by the door Bakugo grudgingly tried not leave footprints in the floor as he stalked to the bathroom. After a shower he did feel better. His mind and muscles had both relaxed leaving Bakugo's face an indifferent blank slate once he stepped out of the curtain. He was met with a wide eyed, red faced, Kirishima. It didn't take too long for Bakugo to remember he was in fact naked and he grabbed for the nearest towel to wrap around his waist. They both ended up shades away from the color of Kirishima's hair, Bakugo fisting the towel tight and staring at the floor while Kirishima was unable to look away.

"Your clothes are dry." Kirishima managed. He broke into a small smile, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it."

Bakugo knew he should be screaming at the top of his lungs. Embarrassment like many other emotions always lead to a series of shouts and fist waving but all he could do was nod and wait for Kirishima to leave. For fucks sake. Bakugo rested an elbow on the sink counter and buried his head in that hand. Why hadn't Kirishima looked away? Why hadn't he at least apologized for staring? Was it wishful thinking or did the guy Bakugo had it bad for enjoy the view? The thought of that brought up further complications that kept him from dressing immediately.

"Damnit!" He roared pounding the other hand on the table, dropping the towel.

Bakugo found Kirishima watching television in the den once he successfully dressed and regained his composure. By now his hair wasn't in disarray from the water but from how many times he ran his hands through it. Kirishima, at the sound of Bakugo's footsteps tilted his head back over the couch cushion looking at Bakugo upside down. A consequently upside down smile greeted him.

"Want to join?" Kirishima asked pointing to the t.v.

Bakugo grumbled "Not really." but took a seat beside him.

If he remembered correctly from the dialogue and bodies rolling around in combat this television show was something Kirishima told him about. That wasn't surprising really, Kirishima would tell him about everything on his mind no matter what the topic if Bakugo didn't stop him. If he was honest though, sometimes that talking wasn't so one sided.

"I like this guy." Kirishima said leaning forward, intent on watching the fight scene. "He's smart, look how he uses his quirk, and bam! He takes all the hits with minimal damage and covered everyone else."

"Seems stupid. He doesn't have to worry about them."

Kirishima turned to Bakugo with a smaller smile than the usual one he brandished. This was focused, it made his eyes seem soft. "Reminds me of you."

"You think I'm stupid?" Bakugo growled.

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "If you have to ask that, yeah I do."

Bakugo knew Kirishima thought highly of him, but denying it was easier than accepting what praise he didn't deserve. He was strong, he was smart, he was talented when it came to combat but nothing about him was good enough to evoke the way Kirishima cheered him on, the way he smiled in the face of hollow insults, the way he hung on even when Bakugo tried to shake him off.

"Look, I didn't come here to watch a show." Bakugo said.

Kirishima turned away from the t.v. to instead face the flustered blonde. Kirishima draped an arm over the back of the couch and balanced his ankle over the opposite knee. It was like he offered himself as an option when he asked,

"What did you come here for?"

Bakugo followed the wrinkles in Kirishima's shirt and where those wrinkles smoothed to outline the shape of his body. Bakugo did good to swallow down what he really wanted to do.

"I thought I'd pay you back for lunch yesterday."

"You want to take me out?" Kirishima beamed.

Bakugo snarled. "Don't say it like that!"

"I wouldn't say yes anyway."

Kirishima looked outside the nearby window. Those gloomy clouds had grown into an angry electrical patchwork blanket. The storm wasn't letting up, if anything it seemed they were in the thick of it. For a moment Bakugo's stomach was inching its way up his throat at being shut down, but he saw Kirishima shiver when thunder cracked again and he realized,

"Wait, don't tell me you can fight off villains and almost beat the shit out of me and you're afraid of a storm?" He scoffed.

Kirishima's eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid! I just don't like being out in it."

A loud crash shook the walls around them. The television and every light flickered out in pursuit. A rough warmth slid under Bakugo's hand where it rested on the couch cushion. Instead of pulling away as instinct told him to, like everything else with Kirishima Bakugo accepted it. He curled his fingers around the others and with a harsh yank pulled Kirishima closer. They collided with a thud that knocked the air out of Bakugo but he didn't regret it. He tucked Kirishima under his shoulder and put his arms around him.

"I don't know what you think holding my hand will protect you from." Bakugo grumbled softly. His words brushed through Kirishima's hair making the soft strands tease his lips.

Kirishima laughed, but Bakugo only knew that from the gentle shake of his body. "You're right Katsuki this is better."

And it was. Bakugo had felt many kinds of warmth. The most devastating summer, the quirk of Todoroki, and the backlash of his own quirk but nothing hit him as hard as Kirishima. How Bakugo had pulled him, Kirishima remained, one shoulder under Bakugo's, his head under the blonde's chin and Kirishima's weight against him was warm. His breath trickled under Bakugo's collar, one arm draped across his lap. Although Bakugo thought he wasn't going to be able to stand the ache in his heart, when the lights came back on he could've destroyed every source of power in the city for making it end.

Bakugo cleared his throat and pushed away from Kirishima. The redhead only grinned with those dragon teeth. There was no more doubting, Kirishima saw straight through him.

"I guess I'll have to pay you back tomorrow then." Bakugo's said.

Kirishima shrugged. "Guess so. But I don't think you want to go back out in that, so stay until it clears up."

He was right. While Bakugo enjoyed and related to the storm, there was no way he was going to drown in it. Bakugo settled for watching t.v. with Kirishima keeping a respectable distance.


	3. I kissed you, dumbass

1, 2, 1, 2. Bakugo clenched and unclenched his hand. While the gauntlets worked to ease the strain of major explosions on his muscles Bakugo had to train without them sometimes. Otherwise his muscles wouldn't reach their full potential, but breaking them left him sore and to avoid cramps it was crucial to stretch, fingers, wrists, forearm and all. Sharp heat struck through his arm and straight down his fingers, a much different heat than that his sweat radiated.

"Shit." He grimaced holding his hand.

He slammed his locker shut which of course helped nothing, just left his palm to sting and add to the pain of over worked battle training. Most of the boys in the class either ignored or eyed him cautiously, keeping their distance. A certain redheaded pint of positivity alerted to Bakugo's exclamation and left his gym clothes on the bench where he changed, tugging on his uniform.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine." growled Bakugo.

Kirishima pressed his lips together and purposefully squeezed the hand Bakugo cradled.

Bakugo stumbled away. "What's wrong with you, you shitty haired bastard?"

By now the last of their classmates had changed and locked up their gym clothes, leaving them alone with their voices to echo through the room. Kirishima smiled, barely showing a hint of razor teeth. He took Bakugo's hand again, gently this time, and Bakugo allowed it with a glare.

"It's ok to admit you hurt. It means you trained hard, or you fought hard, and…" Kirishima brought Bakugo's palm to his lips and pressed a soft kiss dead center. "It means I have an excuse to do that."

Nothing else pushed him but the weight of surprise, and with a dropped jaw and heart in overdrive Bakugo stumbled back into his locker. He didn't need to ask what Kirishima meant by that kiss, there was no friendly explanation, especially not while it accompanied that tone of voice.

"You-"

Bakugo stopped talking. From the corner of his eye he saw movement. He ripped his hand away from Kirishima and raised it in a fist. As he whipped around he saw his target scamper into a corner. Green, wide eyes.

"DEKU!" Bakugo roared.

Midoriya's face paled. "I'm sorry for interrupting Kacchan, I forgot my notebook."

Bakugo punched the nearest locker, his fist going straight through the metal. "Deku you have five seconds to get out of here before I THROW YOU OUT ON YOUR ASS! AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW!"

Midoriya tripped over benches and rammed his shoulder into the wall to get out of the locker room before Bakugo even finished. Kirishima took Bakugo's hand and sighed.

"Katsuki-"

Bakugo pulled his hand out of Kirishima's and before the redhead could finish speaking he stole the sound. The hand that previously held his, grasped his uniform jacket tight. Bakugo caught Kirishima by the head, a fistful of red hair forcing him to accept a fierce kiss that bruised both boy's lips. Bakugo released him with a huff and licked the blood from his lip. He didn't know who's it was but he wouldn't apologize. Kirishima kissed him back, as Bakugo had no doubt he would now.

"If anyone's going to tell them you kissed me it's going to be me, Eijiro." Bakugo growled. "And if I'm telling anyone anything it's that I kissed you."

Kirishima smiled. He wrapped his arms around Bakugo's shoulders, both pairs of scarlet eyes never wavering as they measured the inches between their height difference. "That's fine with me. You wanna kiss me again, or does anything else of yours hurt?"

"Whole body." Bakugo mumbled honestly. But instead of discussing how they could remedy that he locked his arms around Kirishima's waist pinning him close like he would run away.

"Have you kissed anyone before me?" Kirishima mused between rough bites and harsh kisses.

Bakugo replied "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Well, I was thinking that kissing usually isn't brutal, but now I'm thinking about who I'm kissing and I realize if I didn't want someone a little rough why would I be here with you?"

Bakugo grinned. "There's a smart boy."

They both grinned like idiots at each other and with so much teeth between them things could've been a lot more interesting than busted and bruised lips. Bakugo offered another kiss, a softer touch that took Kirishima off guard and made him gasp. Bakugo licked the sound clean from Kirishima's mouth savoring the sweet taste. Huh, that was the first time he preferred anything sweet to spicy. Despite nearly drowning in what heavy implications they escalated to Bakugo never let his guard down. He noticed someone approaching but took one last taste of Kirishima's mouth as they did.

"Ah!" the green haired boy covered his eyes. "I just thought you should know the bell already rang so you don't get detention when Mr. Ishiyama comes looking for you!"

Bakugo took a long breath and sighed, detaching himself from Kirishima. He walked up to Midoriya, then Bakugo ruffled Midoriya's hair.

"Thanks, Deku."

Midoriya stood in stunned silence as Bakugo walked out, Kirishima beaming on his heels.

Kirishima turned back toward Midoriya who followed behind and called, "Just wait to see how good of a mood he's in when he get laid!"

Bakugo grabbed Kirishima and drug him down the far from empty hall with a hand clamped over his mouth. Despite a long string of harshly worded reprimands for screaming that to everyone in earshot, Bakugo couldn't bring himself to be mad.


End file.
